Ume Ichijou
__TOC__ Appearance She is an average high school girl. She has long hair, which is often portrayed as brown or pinkish color. Personality Ume is a first-year in Hiiragi Academy's art department and the leader of the Idol Unit AQUA followers. She draws cartoons for online communities. When Hime, Shou, Tsukino, and Mitchii are preparing for a noon broadcast, they discover Ume and try to get her to draw their storyboard for them. However, she has troubles coming up with the perfect male role, but when Shou saves her from falling down a flight of stairs, she finds her motivation. Later, when Shou yells at her, she realizes how foolish she was being and rewrites her script. At the end of the series she becomes an animator. History She had a friend named Riko-chan who grew to hate Ume after Ume copied everything about Riko-chan. Since then she makes online animations portraying her ideal prince. Shou later dresses as a prince for her and promises her that he will help her search for her prince. It is not stated if they even found a prince or not for Ume. Works Ume has several works online under the name "Chesireneko". The videos are quite popular, which was the reason the Drop-outs decided to ask for her help. Two un-named works are briefly shown in the manga. One of the works is of a boy with a hat, scarf, and coat closing his eyes (some fans have said that it looks like a character from Tegami Bechi or Letter Bee). And the other is a of a girl with pointed ears jumping in the air wearing what looks like a bathing suit as petals fall from the sky. After turning her affections toward Shou, Ume writes the story "Blu-Lady" about the violent hero named Shou who meets a girl named Plum and his life begins anew. Plum is then is captured by evil creatures and has to be saved by the hero Shou. However the story never went through because Ume realized how foolish it was to try and live through a story. Also because she realized that real Shou could never be her prince. The first animation she created for the group was the story of Mean but Lonely Beth. Beth was a lonely character who only knew how to hurt others and couldn't make any friends. However Beth continued to believe that she would one day meet someone to be her friend. Then then meets three kind Dwarf who reach out to her. Unfortunately she breaks the Dwarfs treasure. Afraid that they would come to hate her, Beth hide in cellar but ended up trapped. When the Dwarfs save her, she asks them "why?" and they say its because she is our friend. Hime changes the last line to Princess to show Ume that they really do forgive her for her mistakes. Star Prima is animation Ume uploaded online. It recieved a lot of comments about how it was funny and "Those kinds of guys don't exist." Because of Ume's reaction to the comments it is asumed the animation was about her ideal prince/guy. A little after Star Prima, she uploaded another animation about a President. The title and plot weren't given, but it was probably about her ideal prince. When Ume writes a story best off Tsukino and her voice, Tsukino becomes offended and says she won't do the story. Ume then writes more stories and scripts to please Tsukino but end up doing the original afte Tsukino reads it and realizes how cruel it was to judge it before reading it. The story is about a princess with a beautiful voice, so beautiful that the animals, plants, and villagers are in love with it. However the step mother hates her, so the step mother tricks the princess into thinking the beasts attacking the village has to do with the princess's voice. So the princess decides to never speak again. As time goes by the village falls into dispair and the crops refuse to grow. The kingdom begs for the princess to speak. The princess sheds a tear and says "Thank you." Because of her voice the crops and other plants grow back and the village is able to live again. Relationships Shou Takayanagi When Ume loses her Moe inspiration for drawing, she turns her affection towards Shou hoping he would be her prince. However He becomes frustrated and yells at her. Nanaseven432 (talk) 07:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Appearance Category:Personality Category:History Category:Relationships Category:Character